


An Unconventional Proposal

by Willow_River



Series: Spirit-Sight [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghosts, Spirits, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: Gregor, Markus, and Aesling have decided that living together was the best way to go about things in the current economy. They're all moved in and making the house up to their liking, but it seems the house they bought has another occupant.





	

A new place meant a new coat of paint. This one did, at least. Thus, when the three friends finally bought the place and began moving in, they immediately brought out the paint and rollers. Their individual rooms were fine for them to design as they liked, but it took them some work to find a colour they could all agree on for the living room.

The trio were busy with work, though, and easily distracted, so the project of painting said living room went on over the course of several days. The end of the project was celebrated with popcorn and margaritas (water for Gregor).

Gregor woke up, early as usual, and wandered off to the kitchen for a bowl of granola and yogurt. Then he looked up at the wall they’d finally finished painting the previous night.

Written in what he could only assume was blood (the red paint had been completely used up in the painting of Gregor’s room) were four words.

“Markus! Did you do this?” Gregor knew it was unlikely, but the blonde was the only person he knew who’d try something this ridiculous. Maybe he’d done it while sleepwalking, or something.

Markus took a few minutes to shuffle into the living room, but snapped into proper wakefulness upon spotting the dripping red words on the wall. “Um… I know I’m irresistible but to break into my house and paint on my wall is a bit extreme….”

Ashe wandered in after the blonde, ruffling her hair with one hand to its usual fluffy state. “Oh, that was the ghost.”

“G-g-ghost?” Markus yelped, jumping back from the wall about five whole feet.

“Yeah. Some kid who died here, I think. He follows Gregor around all the time.” 

Gregor's head tilted in mild confusion. "So the message is for me?"

Ashe shrugged. “I just hope there's enough of my jam left for breakfast. Don't know why he used that to write with when we have paper and pens right there,” she said, pointing at the kitchen counter.

As if on queue, one of the pens started hovering over a piece of paper. It scratched out the message “My name is Zalvetta” and then repeated the phrase on the wall. “Will you date me?”

Gregor stared at the paper for a few moments. “Sure. Ashe, we put that old chalkboard in the attic, right?”


End file.
